Generations 4
by misspatchesmom
Summary: Great-grandchildren and great-great-grandchildren of Tony and Ziva and Tim and Delilah. Anthony V (Tony) and his wife, Sarah Rivka McGee DiNozzo (granddaughter of Rivka and John) take their four children to the farmhouse in Israel for holiday break 2099 – 2100. Part of the "You Complete Me' universe.


Generations 4

 _Anthony V (Tony) and his wife, Sarah Rivka McGee DiNozzo (granddaughter of Rivka and John) take their four children to the farmhouse in Israel. (11 yr old twins Anthony VI and Timothy; 8 yr old twins Ziva and Delilah); holiday break 2099 – 2100._

"Dad, who are all these people?" Eight year old Ziva gestured to the family tree and pictures on the living room wall in the farmhouse where the family was staying for the holiday break. They had left DC on Christmas night, arriving in Tel Aviv the following afternoon.

Her twin, Delilah, was reading names from the tree. "Is that you, Dad? Anthony D. DiNozzo V? I see Grandma and Grandpa DiNozzo, too. Who are the others with the same name as you?"

Her older brother spoke up, "My namesakes, silly. It's a family name; Anthony D. DiNozzo." His eleven year old twin, Tim, rolled his eyes at his brother. Their sisters were sometimes so silly.

Tony grinned at his children, "My Savta Raba started this family tree many, many years ago. If you look by my name, you can see your four names. Great-aunt Tali and then Grandpa have kept the tree up to date. The little star by Mom's name with the number tells where her birth is recorded in the tree. Remember we are third cousins!"

Sarah found her name and showed the kids, "Papa D. and Great-grandma McGee are brother and sister; Anthony D. DiNozzo III and Rivka Abigail DiNozzo. AND, Gigi D. and Great-grandpa McGee are also brother and sister; John Anthony McGee and Caitlyn Sarah McGee. They are twins too." Ziva looked where her mom was pointing and followed the tree back another generation.

"Ziva David; Anthony D. DiNozzo, Junior," she read from the tree. "Am I named for her?'

"Yes, you are named for your great-great grandmother on the DiNozzo side, and Delilah is also named for your great-great grandmother on the McGee side. Same for your brothers, they are named for great-great grandfathers DiNozzo and McGee."

Tim thought a minute, "So my great-great grandfather was Timothy Farragut McGee?" Sarah nodded at her son. "How did our great-great grandparents DiNozzo and McGee know each other?"

Tony grinned; his Dad had been waiting for the day the grandchildren asked about their lineage. He pulled out a set of Blu-Ray discs from his bag. He held it up for his curious children.

"This is a set of documentaries about your DiNozzo great-great grandparents, but the rest of the family is mentioned throughout. Saba Raba, Savta Raba, and my Papa worked together almost a century ago. They became a family of the heart. Saba Raba and Papa were closer than brothers. Papa and Savta Raba considered themselves brother and sister. I never met my great-grandmother McGee, but she was a sister to Saba Raba and Savta Raba.

"All of them are on the videos in this set, as are many others you will recognize. Grandpa and Papa D. were the ones who made these videos when I was a baby. I don't have a lot of memories of Saba Raba and Savta Raba, but one very vivid memory is of me, Grandpa, Papa DiNozzo, and my Saba Raba playing in a park and then having ice cream cones for lunch. They were chocolate waffle cones with chocolate ice cream and chocolate sprinkles."

"Can we watch the videos?" Delilah asked her parents. "I think it would be cool to see and hear people from long ago."

"I want to see my namesake," Anthony added. Tim echoed his brother.

Ziva had been studying the pictures of the generations. She pointed to one of her namesake, "She's pretty. Do I look like her? Is she on the video?"

"Let's get some snacks and head to the theater room," suggested Sarah. She smiled at her children's reactions. "Yes, there is a twenty seat home theater. Your great-great-grandfather DiNozzo was a cinephile."

Tony and Sarah locked gazes; another generation would soon learn the story of their heritage and the special love of Tony and Ziva, former NCIS agents and soulmates.


End file.
